Yuragu Koto Nai Ai
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Kazuki reminds Ban of someone he lost. As time pasts, the Jagan Master's emotions grow more and more.Will the string master accept Ban? Will Ban have his ending with Kazuki? Or will he lose Kazuki like he lost his first love?
1. Dinner invite

Author's Notes: Ban/Kazu fic. Hope you enjoy and please R and R.

Summary: Kazuki reminds Ban of someone he lost. As time pasts, the Jagan Master's emotions are growing more and more. Will the string master accept Ban? Will Ban have his happy ending with Kazuki? Or will he lose Kazuki like he lost his first love?

"_**You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have come sooner. I could have stopped him."**_

"_**Oh, Ban. It's not all your fault."**_

"_**Yes, it is."**_

"_**Thank you for coming for me even if you were too late. I love you, Ban."**_

"_**I love you too. And I always will."**_

"…"

"_**I'll never forget you."**_

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The Get Backers were waiting for Hev'n to arrive for their payment. The last mission was very successful, and their client made a promise to pay them 10 million yen. But when Hev'n arrived, they were paid only 50 thousand yen due to the damages…again.

"Darn, client! They promised us 10 million yen and only gives us 50 thousand yen!" Ban cursed as the customers in Honky Tonk started to leave.

The Get Backers never really had much luck with money. But that didn't stop them from doing their job. After they collected their pay, Ginji helped Natsumi in the kitchen, and Ban sat in the usual stool in front of the counter. The Jagan Master was thinking deeply until someone came into Honky Tonk. Of course, it was none other than the beautiful Fuchion Kazuki. He automatically greeted Paul and Ban cheerfully as always. Then, he sat beside Ban as Paul gave him a cup of black coffee. "Where's Ginji?" he asked Ban.

"Helping his girlfriend Natsumi in the kitchen."

"I see."

Kazuki looked at Ban but the latter didn't want to meet his gaze. Until finally…"Why do you have to looked at me like that, itomaki!" Ban said as he slightly turned to Kazuki and blushed.

"Am I a bother to you?"

"Of course not, thread spool. It's just that…"

Ban didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." Kazuki was about to leave, when Ban caught his wrist.

"Kazuki, I have to tell you something."

The string master's heart was pounding. He was really nervous and scared. He tried to look calm and smiled.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I…" Ban looked around. "It's too quiet. Someone might hear."

"Let's go outside then."

"No, I'll just buy you dinner later. We'll talk then."

"Okay, pick me up at 7 o'clock."


	2. So many questions

Author's Notes: You thought it was over? Well think again. That was the prologue.

Kazuki walked down the street to his house. He was confused. Why did Ban act differently towards him earlier? What did he need to tell Kazuki? So many questions filled his head. Without noticing, he bumped into Himiko. "Oh sorry, Himiko," he apologized. "That's alright," she forgave him. "You going somewhere, Kazuki?"

"Just home."

"Anywhere else?"

"I'm going to have dinner with Ban later."

"You two are having a date?"

"No! Ban and me? That's impossible! He just needs to tell me something." He started blushing really hard.

"Oh," she frowned.

"Is their something wrong, Himiko?"

"He hasn't told you yet?"

"About what?"

"Nothing. Well bye."

She left Kazuki clueless and now more confused. He will have to ask Ban lots of questions later.

Finally, he arrived at his apartment. He reached into his pocket to get his key, when…"Darn. I lost my key," he said calmly. "I think I dropped it in Honky Tonk."

There was no choice but to go back to the said place. There, Ban found the key fifteen minutes, after Kazuki left. He didn't really think it was Kazuki's key but kept it anyway. Since Ban went out to give out flyers to get a job, he brought the key with him.

Kazuki arrived back in Honky Tonk and found Ginji without Ban. "Hello, Ginji," he greeted. "Kazu-chan!" Ginji turned into his chibi form and jumped on the string master's head.

"Nice to see you too."

"Oh, Kazu-chan, you're going on a date with Ban-chan right?"

"No, Ginji. We just need to talk about something."

"But Ban-chan told me last night that he was going to ask you on a date."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. He told me that he likes you a whole lot."

"Maybe he was just joking. He can never like me."

"But he was serious, when he said that."

Kazuki was now blushing furiously.

"I knew you liked Ban-chan as well. He also showed me a picture of his former girlfriend that looked just like you."

Tsuzuku


	3. Kizume

Author's Notes: Are the chapters too short? I'll make up for. I dedicate this chapter to aishteru. Thanks for the review.

That night….

Kazuki still hadn't found his key so he just stayed in Honky Tonk for a while. He mentioned it to Ban on their way to some restaurant. Upon hearing about it, an idea popped into the Jagan Master's mind.

While they were eating, Kazuki decided to start a conversation. "Ban, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked. Ban stopped eating his meal. "It's about my former girlfriend," he replied.

"Ginji said I look like her. Is that true?"

"Yeah. She was really beautiful."

(It was like saying Kazuki is beautiful. He-he.)

"What was her name?"

"Her name? It was Kizume."

"That's a pretty name. Tell me more about her."

"Sure. But we have to start from the very beginning. So keep quiet."

"Okay."

"It was night time, and I went to a bar. That was where I met her. She had already drunk eight bottles of sake, but she wasn't even tipsy. I immediately fell in love with her and vice versa. We got to now each other a lot. Soon, she became my girlfriend. We were together almost everywhere. We'd play pranks on people, secretly meet at night, and make out in an alley way. We were so happy together, but then one day, Fudo…he… he-"

"Ban."

"He kidnapped her and raped her."

Suddenly, people in the background gasped. Ban quickly turned to them.

"Are you Kazuki?"

They continued eating as Ban eyed them and turned back to Kazuki.

"You were saying?"

"He did not only do that. He also injected poison into her body. Eventually, Kizume died. I was able to get over her death. But I miss her so much."

"I understand how you feel."

"I'm not yet done."

"Sorry, Ban."

"Then I saw you. I really thought you were Kizume. But even though you're not her, I developed this feeling toward you. Kazuki, I-"

The people began to draw their attention to them again. Ban noticed this and shouted, "You want to listen? Fine!"

Now, the people were totally listening carefully.

"Kazuki, I…I…I love you. I'm not kidding. I love you so much."


	4. A chance

Author's Notes: This is my first Ban/Kazu fic. Thank you for the reviews. This is for all the Ban/Kazuki fans. Enjoy!

Previously…

"Kazuki, I…I…I love you. I'm not kidding. I love you so much."

Kazuki was now blushing so furiously that he tried not to meet Ban's gaze. He didn't know what to say or how to react. After a while, the people started complaining and recommended, "Hey you! The guy said he loves you. Answer him. Tell him you love him too." Ban started to get annoyed so he shouted, "Keep quiet, if you want to hear more!"

The restaurant became silent again. Kazuki finally answered.

"Ban, I…I'm not sure if I love you. But what I know is I really like you and add a pinch of love. That's how I feel about you."

His statement made no difference to the silence. Ban was quiet. A bit later, he smiled and said, "That's fine with me. Even if you didn't say 'I love you too', I'm contented."

"Tell you what. I'll give you a chance."

"Alright, then, if I get you to really love me, you'll have shout to the whole world that you love the invincible Midou Ban."

"Okay. It's a deal."

"There will be no bailing out, tricks, nor resisting. Those are the rules."

"Oh, look at the time. We should get going."

The two left the restaurant, and the people clapped their hands. One person said, "That was better than the movie I saw yesterday."

Outside…

Ban and Kazuki were already in the car. "Where to, itomaki?" Ban asked. He brunette smiled and said, "Can we go to the nearest motel?"

Ban was stunned. "What!"

"I don't mean that, silly! Remember, I told you I lost my key. I'll have to stay in a motel."

"Oh, I remember. Well, is this your key?"

Ban took out the key he found that morning in Honky Tonk. He waved it in front of Kazuki's face. The latter tried to get it, but Ban kept him from doing so.

"Hey, thread spool, I'll give you back your key, if you let me and Ginji stay with you in your apartment for a week."

Kazuki sighed. It was either he stay in a motel every night or does as Ban said. Of course, being the nice person he was, especially when it involves Ginji, he approved.

At Kazuki's apartment…

"Nice place you got here, yarn ball," Ban commented as he scanned Kazuki's living room. It was 11 o'clock, and they were bushed (this means tired). Ban headed straight to Kazuki's room. The string master followed him and said, "Ban, I know that you don't think the couch is too comfortable. But there is only one bed in my room."

The Jagan Master stopped in front of Kazuki's bedroom. "So?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should just sleep on the floor."

Kazuki lied. He just didn't want to make a mistake and find himself naked and beside him a sleeping Ban the next morning.

Ban sighed. "No way are you sleeping on the floor. And there's no way I'm sleeping neither on the couch nor on the floor."

"You're right. I'll sleep on the couch." Before he could walk away, Ban carried him and dropped him on the bed.

"You worry too much."

Ban lay down beside him and scooted as far away from Kazuki. "Don't worry. I won't touch you. Just go to sleep."

Kazuki closed his eyes and quickly, fell asleep. He felt relieved because of Ban's statement. The two slept peacefully, awaiting for the morning to arrive.

To be continued…


	5. Pizza

Author's Notes: If you have suggestions for this story, I'd appreciate it if you put it in the reviews. Please tell me if this fic sucks. I just think of it, while I use the computer. Enjoy!

The next morning…

It was 9 o'clock, when Kazuki woke up. He blushed as he found Ban beside him slightly snoring. He exited the room as quietly as possible so that the latter wouldn't wake up. Kazuki went to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast for Ban and himself. After a few minutes, Ban arrived in the kitchen and greeted Kazuki.

"Good morning, yarn ball."

He kissed Kazuki's cheek and seated himself quietly as Kazuki served breakfast which consisted of toast, ham, and eggs (boo to all perverts). They cheerfully ate together and started a small chat. Ban started this time.

"Thanks for breakfast, itomaki. It was great!"

"Ban, please stop teasing me." Kazuki replied softly.

"Oh, you're too modest."

"Anyway, do you have work today?"

"No, but I'm still going to Honky Tonk just to see how Ginji is doing. You want to come?"

"Sure."

After breakfast, they washed the dishes, took a shower (separately), and headed to Honky Tonk in Ban's car (they are wearing clothes in case you think they left naked). When they arrived, Ginji was already there. "Ban-chan, Kazu-chan! Ohayou!" Ginji greeted them in his chibi-form. He jumped on Kazuki's head and then on Ban's. "Ban-chan, how was your date with Kazu-chan? Did you two kiss? Where did you two go? What did you guys do? Tell me." Ginji pleaded.

Ban kept his cool (because Kazuki was there) and responded. "It was no big. Everything was fine. No, we did not kiss. We went to a restaurant and ate dinner. That's pretty much everything." He didn't want Ginji to know about everything yet and tried to sound like nothing about their 'date' meant anything to him. But it did mean something to him.

Ban lit a cigarette with his lighter. Ginji pouted.

"How boring." He turned to Kazuki. "Kazu-chan, did Ban-chan bore you to sleep?"

"No, Ginji-san, I really enjoyed being with Ban."

Ban blushed at Kazuki's last six words. Of course, he also enjoyed spending time with Kazuki, but he wanted the string master to love him back before any rumors of them spread.

The Jagan Master and string master spent the rest of the day together. They took a walk in the park, had a sweet conversation under an apple tree, and almost shared a kiss, when an apple fell on Ban's head. Yup, it was a stupid idea to sit under a tree where fruits (especially hard ones) grow. Kazuki caressed Ban's head with his hand. "Oh, you poor thing," he said. "Does it hurt so badly?"

Ban nodded, ignoring the fact that he was blushing. Kazuki kissed the top of Ban head.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

The other brunette disapproved. So Kazuki hugged him and asked once again.

"Do you feel better now?"

Ban nodded. For some reason, the pain on his head subsided. He guessed it was Kazuki magic. After watching the sunset, they went back to Honky Tonk. They had a pizza dinner with Ginji, and Kazuki noticed that Ban had only one slice and went blank. "Ban, are you alright?" he worried. Before he asked, Ginji went to the restroom. Ban smiled.

"I just remembered the time I had pizza with Kizume."

Kazuki frowned.

"Is it a happy memory?"

"Yeah, it was great. Every time I eat pizza, it reminds me of our (he and Kizume) first date."

Flashback-

"**_I'm sorry, Kizume, I forgot my wallet."_**

"_**That's alright. Since this is our first date, I'll treat you to a pizza parlor. But you'll have to pay next time."**_

_**She pinched his cheek. Ban smiled and pretended to be annoyed.**_

"_**Hey, stop that."**_

_**She chuckled. "You're so cute, Ban-kun."**_

"_**Of course, I am. What do you expect from the great invincible Midou Ban?"**_

"_**Well, I expect him to have no weakness."**_

"_**And I don't have one."**_

"_**Oh, really?"**_

"_**Try me."**_

"_**It's your loved ones."**_

"_**Hmm. I never thought about that."**_

**_She smiled and caressed his face. She moved her face closer to his and kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back and pulled away after a few minutes._**

"_**I love you, Ban."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

-End of flashback-


	6. Itomaki

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. There's going to be some lemon here but just a little bit. I had to ask my friends to help me in this. Enjoy this next chapter!

Ban and Ginji had been spending three nights in Kazuki's apartment. Of course, they enjoyed their stay. But it made them miss sleeping in their car…not. Anyway, Kazuki couldn't help but think that Ban still loved Kizume. Yes, Ban did love Kizume. The string master wasn't sure, if the Jagan Master loved her more than him. The thought made Kazuki sad. He was beginning to fall for Ban more and more. They had been spending more time together over the past few days. In the morning, Kazuki would wake up to see Ban beside him. In the afternoon, he would be with Ban somewhere. In the evening, Ban would be the last person he would see before going to sleep. It made the brunette happy. Following the every day routine, Kazuki slept, not knowing what will happen the next day.

He woke up the next day to find Ban not beside him but on top of him. The other brunette's head was on Kazuki's chest, while his arms wrapped the string master's light figure. He felt uncomfortable with their position. He successfully woke Ban by shaking him gently. Without expecting it to happen, the Jagan Master pressed his lips on Kazuki's. At first, he was surprised and scared. After a few seconds, he finally relaxed and allowed Ban to have his way with him. Before he knew it, Ban had taken his shirt of and started kissing Kazuki's neck and shoulders. While Ban was doing that, Kazuki unbuttoned his (Ban) shirt. In no time, they were both undressed except their underwear was still on. Ban was about to take it of, when Kazuki stopped him. "Ban, no," he said. "I'm not ready for that yet."

Ban nodded and got out of bed. He picked up his clothes and said, "Hey, Kazuki, you better watch out. I might get even with you one day."

"Why?" Kazuki replied.

Ban smiled. "Because you interrupted the good part."

And with that, Ban headed for the bathroom. When Kazuki heard the shower run, he immediately picked up his cell phone and called…Toshiki. "Hello," Toshiki said.

"You are not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Ban almost had sex with me."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Did it feel good?"

"A little bit."

"But are you sure he loves you because you're you?"

"No, not yet."

"Well then it's a good thing you stopped him in time."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me Toshiki."

"It's okay. Just call me, if you need to formulate plan B." (No, Kazuki is not trying to trick Ban.)

"Roger. Bye."

"Oh, wait, Kazuki."

"Yes?"

"Good luck with Ban."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Right, bye."

He ended his call and went back to sleep.

Later…

Ginji and Ban were in Honky Tonk, patiently waiting for their client. Unfortunately, Hev'n arrived saying that the client canceled because her boyfriend found the thing she lost. At 5 o'clock in the evening, Kazuki arrived and found Ban sitting on a stool in front of the counter. He sat beside him and saw the Jagan Master thinking. "Ban, what are you thinking about now?" he asked. Ban snapped out of his Trans (something like that). He turned to his right and found the string master smiling at him. "Oh, sorry, Kazuki," he apologized.

Kazuki chuckled. "It's alright, Ban."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not to long ago."

"Well, I don't have to worry."

"What were you thinking about?"

Ban lit a cigarette. "Nothing important. Just planning how to rape you in your sleep."

"What?"

"That was a joke. I was actually thinking about Kizume and my first fight."

"You had a fight?"

"It wasn't really a big fight. It was just a little disagreement."

Kazuki frowned. Ban noticed it and said, "Hey, cheer up, thread spool."

"Ban, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you call Kizume?"

"Kizume? Well, I called her itomaki."

"What did she call you?"

"At first, she called me snake boy. Then, she called me smoke boy. But she usually called me Ban. Why do you ask?" Ban put out his cigarette.

"No reason. I'm just curious."

"Or are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of course not."

"Admit it. You are."

"Am not."

"Why don't we just settle this outside?"

"Fine with me."

Both went into Ban's car. Instead of taking the two front seats, they occupied the back seats. With a swift movement, Ban pushed Kazuki down and passionately kissed him. Yup, that's the second time this day. Ban was on top, so even though they were wearing clothes, he was pressing his lower part (you know what I mean) on Kazuki's. It caused the brunette to moan in pain. Ban loved hearing Kazuki's moaning so he pressed a bit harder and accidentally murmured, "Kizume." Kazuki pulled back. "What did you say?" He asked. "Kazuki, I'm sorry," the Jagan Master replied. They both sat upright and fixed themselves. "Ban, please be sure of your feelings."

"I am sure."

"No, you're not. Please think about it carefully."


	7. Truth

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it was rushed. I'm really sorry. I had to rush this for a reason. I hope you enjoy!

"_**Ban."**_

"_**What's up, Kiz?"**_

"_**If I die early, will you fall in love with someone else?"**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not."**_

"**_Well, if I do, I mean die early. It's alright to find another one to love."_**

"_**Stop talking about that, Kizume. You're the only one I'll ever love."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**But nothing that's final."**_

Ban thought. Why did he love Kazuki? Why did he love Kizume? Did he love Kazuki because he looked like his deceased girl? Why did all this stuff only come to his mind now?

And so it came to him. He loved Kizume. But he did not love Kazuki. He hadn't thought about it before. All he thought about was that Kazuki looked like Kizume. Every time he saw the string master, the first thing that pops into his head was Kizume. He should have analyzed the situation before confessing his love to the brunette. Now, once he told Kazuki that he lied (or something like that), the guy would be hurt and may never forgive the Jagan Master for making him a fool. Even though it will hurt, it was the right thing to do. Whether he liked it or not, he had to tell Kazuki the truth.

After musing over it, he finally told Kazuki. (He told Kazuki, after planning carefully)

"Ban, you mean it was all just one big lie?"

"Hai, Kazuki. It was all a lie."

Ban looked away. He didn't want to see Kazuki's hurt eyes.

Kazuki sighed and forced a smile. "We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah, just friends."

Kazuki was already crying, but Ban didn't notice. Tears started to run down the string master's face. Even when crying, Kazuki managed to smile.

"Well, see you later."

He walked away.

"Bye, itomaki."

Kazuki stopped and murmured, "You know what? I was actually beginning to love you more."

"Hey, Kazuki tonight is the last night Ginji and I am spending at your place."

"Might as well use it then."

Kazuki walked away and didn't look back. Ban did as Kazuki said, and he and Ginji stayed in the brunette's apartment.

As always, Ginji slept on the couch, while Ban and Kazuki slept on the bed. It took both of them to fall asleep in the middle of the night. At 4 o'clock in the morning, Kazuki woke up. He wasn't sure why, but he felt something was going to happen. The Jagan Master was sound asleep. Kazuki couldn't help but touch Ban's face. He had been developing a stronger feeling for the other brunette, ever since Ban confessed his love for him (which he did because you know why). "Kizume," Ban murmured in his sleep. Kazuki pulled his hand away. "Kizume, you're the only one I'll ever love." It was like Ban was talking to someone.

In Ban's dream…

**_Ban was in a peaceful meadow. The scenery made him feel comfortable. Suddenly, he saw Kizume under a sakura tree. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Kizume," he said. "Oh, Ban, I missed you so much," she replied. "I know you found another who looks just like me." She smiled brightly at him. "You told him you love him, but you broke his heart. Are you sure you don't love him?"_**

"_**Kizume, you're the only one I'll ever love."**_

"**_But are you positively sure?"_**

"…_**No."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"**_It's just so complicated. I feel something for him because he looks like you. Even though he's not you, I still feel something for him. I just can't understand my feelings."_**

"_**I know. Poor Kazuki, he loves you so. Be true to yourself, Ban."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**Remember your times with Kazuki."**_

**_Ban closed his eyes and tried to remember. Every time he was with Kazuki, all he thought about was Kizume. Ban sighed._**

"_**I feel nothing for itomaki. There's just…nothing."**_

"_**Are you just denying the fact that you like him? Even just a little bit?"**_

"_**Of course I like him. No, I'm not denying it."**_

"_**Ban, look deep down inside your heart, and you will find the answer to it. Only you can decide. Think. Kazuki is Kazuki. Kizume is Kizume. What do you feel for them?"**_

**_Ban did as she said. After a while, he finally said, while his eyes were closed._**

"**_I love Kizume. Kizume is who I loved. She is beautiful. Just like Kazuki. Kazuki looks like Kizume. I'm not sure, if I love Kazuki but what I know is I really like him and add a pinch of love. Kazuki is really warm. His eyes are gentle and loving. His lips are soft and addictive. His hands are caring. He is just like Kizume. And I like both of them."_**

"_**You can only have one."**_

"_**I choose Kazuki. Not because Kizume is gone. Not because he looks like Kizume. But because there is one thing about Kazuki I love so much. He is…"**_

"_**He is what?"**_

**_Ban opened his eyes. "It's a secret."_**

"_**Well, now you know, Ban. What will you do next?"**_

"_**I'll tell him the very truth and be with him forever. Thank you, Kizume."**_

Kazuki heard everything Ban said. He was overjoyed that he kissed Ban's lips. He realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. If Ban wanted Kazuki to be his again, he will have to do it the hard way by dealing with Kazuki's soon to come fiancé.


	8. Instant super spicy beef noodle soup

Author's Notes: This fic will be over soon. So say what you need to say in the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Honky Tonk…

It was another normal day. It was quiet, peaceful, and calm. Until…"Howdy, howdy, howdy!" Ban greeted with a big grin. "Ban, you've been acting so weird ever since we left Kazu-chan's place," Ginji worried as they entered the shop. True, Ban had been really happy since they left Kazuki's apartment. You'll know why later. "Ban, is this about him again?" Ban's grin widened at Ginji's response.

"You bet you!" (I didn't know what to put)

"What is it this time?"

"I'm sure of it now! I am completely sure!"

"But, Ban-chan, I thought you already told him you don't love him."

"That's what I thought. But now I'm perfectly sure that I do love him. In fact, when I see him, I'll tell him right away."

"Why didn't you tell him this morning?"

"Because, when I woke up, he wasn't there."

"Oh, I see."

The two sat in their usual booth in front of the counter. A few minutes later, Hev'n arrived with a job for them. It had been one like others. As always, they would break into a place somewhere, be attacked by guards or whoever's on duty, and get the said item back. Ban thought this day was going to be great, but not everything you expect will come true.

That night…

After getting paid, the two Get Backers feasted on lots and lots of sushi. The Jagan Master was so happy until…

"Hello," the string master greeted. Ban looked up and ran toward Kazuki. Hugging him, he said, "Kazuki, I have to tell you something."

"Excuse me," an unwanted voice interrupted. It was none other than Toshiki.

Ban turned his gaze to him. "What do you want?"

Toshiki replied. "I don't find it amusing to see someone hugging my fiancé."

"Yeah, right, like I'm supposed to believe that."

Kazuki stepped back. "Ban, he's telling the truth." The brunette walked closer to Toshiki.

"Ban, he is my fiancé."

Ban was shocked (No, he wasn't shocked by Ginji). "You're joking, right?"

Kazuki sighed. "We're not joking, Ban. Do you see us laughing?"

"So you threw yourself to this guy just to annoy me?"

"What are you talking about, Ban? I'm in love with Toshiki now and what do you care?"

"…"

"Let's go, Toshiki."

They left the shop, leaving Ban confused. "Ban-chan, are you alright?" Ginji asked, walking to his partner. He was about to touch his shoulder, when…

Ban pounded his fist on the table. "I don't believe it! Kazuki and Toshiki? He could have been mine, if I had told him sooner! Why? Why? Why!"

"Ban-chan, there's nothing you can do. It's Kazu-chan's choice. He wanted to be with Toshiki."

Ban immediately went into his car and fell asleep right away. His partner followed, hoping the next day would be fine.

Somewhere else…

Kazuki and Toshiki were laughing their hearts out. "Boy, Toshiki, did you see Ban's expression?"

"Yeah, he was so confused. He actually fell for it."

"I wonder what he's thinking about right now."

"So, are you satisfied now?"

"No, I want to see, if he really does love me."

"Don't tell me you're going to use your evil eye on him again like earlier."

"In fact, I will. But this is my special evil eye. When I use it on him, I'll definitely know if he does love me."

"You know. You can be cruel at times."

"I do it, when I have to."

"You have to, when you love somebody?"

Kazuki started to talk seriously. "I love Ban. And before I tell him, he will have to tell me he loves me because I am me. Not because I look like his ex-girlfriend."

"You're really in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes, I just hope he loves me."

"What if Ban kills himself or finds someone else to love?"

Kazuki frowned. "Ban is strong and tries to fulfill his desires. And if he would, I'd know. I'm going to be there, watching him without him knowing."

The next day…

"Natsumi, what am I going to do?" Ginji pouted. "Ban has been eating, eating, and eating some more of that instant super spicy beef noodle soup for hours. I can't make him stop."

Paul, the owner of Honky Tonk, replied. "Usually, when people are sad, they eat and eat. Seeing Ban's condition here, he's either really hungry or upset about what happened yesterday."

"Oh, poor Ban," Hev'n pitied him.

Ban didn't care about the people talking about him. He just kept on eating and eating, concentrating on the food. He had already eaten nine big plastic bowls of instant super spicy beef noodle soup. He allowed Ginji to try some, but it was too spicy for him. At this rate, Ban would be putting up a few pounds and lose money. But he didn't care. Of course, if they needed to go on a job, he'd stop eating, go on the mission, retrieve whatever it is they needed to retrieve, and resume eating. He had been like this for three weeks. Ginji worried so much about his partner that he called Kazuki on his cell phone. "Hello," Kazuki answered his cell phone.

"Hi, Kazu-chan."

"Oh, Ginji-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but Ban isn't."

"Why? What did he do now?"

"He has been eating so much for the past three weeks. I think it's because of his despair."

"Well, can you ask him to come to the park?"

"Sure. I know he'd want to."

"Okay, how about this evening?"

"Alright. Bye, Kazu-chan, thank you so much!"

"Tell him I'll be waiting for him. Bye."

After that, Ginji told Ban about it. Since it was already 6 o'clock, Ban bolted up and ran to the park as fast as he could, leaving the instant super spicy noodle soup behind.

Tsuzuku…


	9. Get back Kazuki

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed. Thank you supporting me along the way. After this, I'm going to make a new and better fic. Enjoy this next chapter!

Ban ran as fast as he could to the park. This was his chance to be alone with Kazuki and tell him the truth. If he did, Kazuki might change his mind and break up with Toshiki.He hoped and longed for Kazuki to be with him once again. If only he had analyzed the situation more carefully. He was already near the entrance, when he stopped. His eyes widened. Toshiki was kneeling in front of Kazuki (like how you ask for marriage), giving him a ring box. Ban heard him say, "Kazuki, will you marry me?"

Kazuki smiled, but didn't answer. Ban clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He tried to stop the tears from running down his face, but it was no use. He couldn't give up now. He just couldn't. Since Kazuki didn't answer yet, Ban took his chances.

He shouted, closing his eyes tight. "Kazuki, I love you! I'm sure of now! I love you! Not because Kizume is gone. Not because you look like her. I love you because you're you!"

Ban looked down, whispering to himself, "Please say no. Please say no. Please say no."

When he looked up, the two were no where in sight. He felt like an idiot. He pledged his love to someone that wasn't there. He quickly wiped of his tears and looked for Kazuki. In the park, far from the entrance, he found the string master sitting on a bench. He sat beside him. Kazuki noticed Ban's presence and smiled at him.

"Ban, glad you could make it."

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I was kind of worried about you."

"Really?"

"Ginji told me you've been eating a lot lately."

"That's true. What do you expect? I'm depressed."

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Oh, alright, you want to go to a bar or somewhere?"

"Sure. As long as you're paying."

Kazuki chuckled. "Fine with me."

They walked to the nearest bar, ordered some vodka, and talked some more.

"Kazuki, was Toshiki with you earlier?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Well, he is your boyfriend."

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"I want to ask. Did he…did he…uh did he…-"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Oh, I can't take it anymore! Kazuki, did he ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Hai. Why?"

"What did you answer him?"

Kazuki couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe how easily you fell for it!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's my evil eye."

"Are you crazy? You don't have an evil eye. Do you?"

"Oh, Ban, my evil eye is nothing like yours."

"Then what kind of evil eye do you have?"

"Well, I don't have to look into a person's eyes just to use it. I use it on anyone at anytime I want. All I have to do is use words and a little bit of action, and I can make people believe what they see. Ban, I used my evil eye on you. Earlier in the park and a few days ago at Honky Tonk, you actually fell for it. With a little help from Toshiki, it was successful. That was plan B." (Yup, I know it's stupid.)

"So what was plan A?"

"Get you to love me because I'm me. But I continued plan B to be sure."

"Does that mean Toshiki is not your fiancé, and you're not getting married to him?"

"No, silly."

Ban gave out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that ever again."

"Oh, Ban, I love you too."

With that, Kazuki gave Ban a big hug. Ban blushed lightly and then, grinned which meant he had a scheme. After Kazuki released him, he said.

"Huh. You really got me there, Kazuki."

"You made it easy."

"Well, sorry but payback time is now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Since you don't sound so worried, I'll do this."

Ban took hold of Kazuki's arms and pinned him on the counter (they were sitting on stools in front of it). He managed a way to be on top of the other brunette, and when he found the perfect angle for their position, he crushed his lips against the string wielder's. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and triumph fully said. "And that is how you punish a person."

Kazuki turned his head to the direction Ban was looking at and found the other people in the bar looking at them. He was blushing heavily.

"Ban." He whined. "Can we go now?"

"You want to go home?" The Jagan Master said seductively.

"That's fine with me."

"Make sure you play fair and don't interrupt the good part."

"Yes, sir."

At Kazuki's apartment…

Before pushing Kazuki on the bed, Ban took the moment to take off the other's shirt because you have to take it off manually. Clothes were tossed carelessly aside. Lips were sealed together. Ban was on top again. He started gingerly licking and kissing Kazuki's neck and shoulders. He moved down trailing soft kisses on the brunette's body and up again. He kept on repeating the motion and finally stops to nuzzle against the string master's chest. After a while, Ban pressed his lower part, while moving up and down, thrusting into Kazuki. The latter was now moaning in pain and pleasure. He liked the feeling of Ban's muscular features (the ones on his chest and stomach) rub against his torso.

And so the two made love all night, but that doesn't stop there.

tbc


	10. Fudo

Author's Notes: Because I'm such a dork, this is the last chapter. But there will be a sequel to this fic. Please enjoy and review!

Morning…

Kazuki woke up from the knock on his door. He got out of bed, dressed up, went out of his room, and opened the door. He was shocked to see the one the only (no, Ban is still in Kazuki's bedroom) Jubei of the flying needles. "Ahh, Jubei! What are you doing here?" Kazuki tried to sound calm.

"I'm here to see you of course," Jubei responded, picking up his suitcase.

"But I thought you were going to stay in Greenland?"

"Well, I came back because my skills have rapidly improved from the training there. Now, I can protect you from that Ban Midou much better."

"Uhh…Jubei, I have to tell-"

"Kazuki, it's my job to protect you, and I will because I am your protector. The Kakeis were meant to protect the Fuchions from generation to generation. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I will protect you no matter what!" (Jubei does a victory pose.)

"Nice speech, needle boy," a voice interrupted. Its owner was standing by the bedroom door.

"Thank you, Ban, I practiced it, while I was-….Ban!"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

Jubei took out his black needles. "What are you doing here? Kazuki, why is he here?"

Kazuki tried to make an excuse. "Oh, Jubei…well…he…I-"

"Don't be so worried, needle boy, nothing happened to us last night," Ban lied.

"Is that so?" Jubei became suspicious.

"Yeah, last night, Kazuki and I just had a little chat. Then, he said that since it was dark he allowed me to stay here."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"On the floor."

"Kazuki, is that true?"

Kazuki lied as well. "H-Hai, Jubei, nothing happened. Trust me."

The blind needle guy started to sniff Kazuki. "Please explain why you smell like mentholated saliva." (It's icky.)

"What?"

"You smell like mentholated saliva. The smell is stronger on your neck."

"Do I? Maybe it's Ban you smell."

Jubei sniffed Ban. "He smells like Vodka and tobacco. Kazuki, tell me the truth. Did something between you two happen last night?"

Kazuki looked at Ban. He stared back and nodded. "Jubei, Ban and I are together now."

"Oh, okay, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, Jubei-"

"Anyway, since it's settled, I'll just stay here for a while."

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going to take a bath."

Ban followed Kazuki. "I'll go with you."

Jubei stopped Ban. "Oh, no, you won't. You will stay right here, until he's done."

He dragged Ban to the couch.

"So, Ban, how long have you two been together?" he started, acting like he was Kazuki's father.

"Four weeks I guess. Not a big deal." Ban responded calmly.

"Where did you two meet?"

"I thought you knew that already."

"Just answer my question."

"On a roof, when Ginji and I were to retrieve the Stradivarius for Madoka."

"I see. Do you promise to love and take care of Kazuki forever?"

"With all my heart, I will."

"Will you promise to never hurt him?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear to respect Kazuki and never take advantage of him?"

"I swear."

"Do you promise that you will not give Kazuki a hard time and will not just sit lazily around the house?"

"Yeah, I promise. Can I take a bath now?"

"He's not done yet."

"Oh, I forgot."

"That reminds me. Do you promise not to forget Kazuki?"

"Yes, how many more times do I need to promise?"

Three Years Later…..

Kazuki sat patiently on the park bench. Ban told him to be there at 7 o'clock in the evening, and it was five minutes before the said time. The Jagan Master told him it was important so he had to be there. He heard someone coming. He quickly stood up, turned around, and said, "Ban?"

Unfortunately, it wasn't him but Fudo. Kazuki was shocked to see him. He tried to back away, but Fudo grasped his throat, choking him.

"Sorry, I'm not Midou. Don't worry. I'll call him for you," he grinned and punched Kazuki's stomach, causing the string master to spat out blood and become unconscious. The brunette's bells dropped to the ground, while Fudo dragged him away saying, "Too bad Ban wasn't able to finish me." (I forgot if Ban had already killed Fudo. If he did, let's just say he didn't.)

Honky Tonk…

"Ginji, I got to go now," Ban said, hurriedly pacing out of the shop. "Good luck, Ban!" Ginji cheerfully replied. He, Hev'n, Natsumi, and Paul watched as he scurried down the street.

"Where's Ban going?" Natsumi asked.

"He's going to the park and see Kazuki."

"They've been on for three years."

"Ban's finally going to ask him."

"So let's wish him good luck," Hev'n interrupted.

Ban ran as fast as he could to the park. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Kazuki for marriage. He had been practicing his speech and preparing for this night. He was totally ready. But when he arrived, he saw no one there. The Jagan Master searched for Kazuki, but he was no where in sight. By a bench, he saw the bells Kazuki always wore, and the grass was slightly stained with blood. Ban started to panic. The string master had been there, and something must have happened to him. He looked for Kazuki in the whole city, searching carefully. He even tried to see, if Kazuki was in his apartment, but no one was there. It was 11 o'clock, and he still hadn't found Kazuki. Ban was so worried sick about him. He sat down on a bench to think. Lighting a cigarette, his sadness turned into rage, because of the first thing that popped into his mind. Fudo's back. Slowly, he made his way to his car (it's still parked at Honky Tonk).

"I'm not going to lose you, Kazuki," he said, tightly holding the Kazuki's bells. "Just hang on, and I'm going to save you from that bastard. I'll never forgive him, if he hurts you."

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's crap. I hate the ending. I'd like to thank the ff. for supporting me in this fic:

aishteru

ayan

DeathScythe07-

FaLLiNoUtFaLLiNiN

Rie

eightyseven

Vhlue Princess


End file.
